


Pierce Your Arrow Through My Heart.

by 5magicalsenses, SueBlues



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Clan, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Realism, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Revenge, Scents & Smells, Strangers to Enemies to Lovers, Tattoos, almost death but he comes back alive promise, soulmates and soul bonds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5magicalsenses/pseuds/5magicalsenses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueBlues/pseuds/SueBlues
Summary: Simic is a peaceful tribe, its people happen to carry magic in their blood and that was reason enough for the Rakdos Clan to want to kill every member of Simic. After 20 years Harry is on a mission for revenge and his first target is Louis' best friend and love interest.Or when Louis finds his best friend with an arrow in his chest. He moves heaven and earth and goes through the woods to find and kill whoever did it. But fate has different plans for him...





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! so here we are with our first fic ever! A little experiment coming from a random thought. Please bear with us! Read and leave comments as you please. Hope you will enjoy! All the love

Louis wakes up every day not sure about many things in his 27 years of existence. Like why on earth does he smell of strawberries and honey and why does he know almost nothing about himself or why does he have to keep his sisters' magical powers a secret from everyone.  
However, Louis is sure about three things: Number one, he loves hunting with his dad Ben every Sunday for the last two decades. Ever since Louis’ parents Amethyst and Christopher Tomlinson passed away from the horrible illness his old tribe got infected with, Bennie Sudali took the figure as a stepfather after rescuing the very young siblings. He raised them as his own and they all love him to pieces.  
Number two, he loves running the very unique “Odds & Wonders” with his two sisters; Ruby who’s two years younger than him and who happens to be a witch (shh don’t tell anyone) and Cibil, the youngest sibling of the three, is only 21 years old and was blessed with psychic abilities. She works at "Odds & Wonders" as a fortune teller.  
The shop itself has many sections offering all sorts of antiques and unique pieces from books to mirrors, tables and jewellery even a pharmacy section with organic creams and shampoos, lotions, and scented candles.  
And number three (damn number three!) he is absolutely sure he is in love with his childhood best friend Leo Rakdos (no no wait not in love ok? it’s just a crush! Yes a crush! I will get over him stupid brain!). Leo was the first boy Louis has met when they moved to the city, Louis was 7 years old and Leo was 10. Thick as thieves ever since. 20 years later, they are the same two children except for the fact that Louis still hasn’t figured out how to get over his feelings for Leo especially when he needs Louis’ advice on how to propose to his long term girlfriend Julia and where to find her a ring. 

Louis’ door suddenly busts open and cuts his thoughts when a bright eyed Ruby screamed “Good morning sunshine!!” and then groaned at the sight of him still in his bed “Louis gets your lazy ass up! We’re going to be late, I packed us lunch to take to the shop and breakfast is ready downstairs. If you don't make it quick we won’t wait for you” and left.  
“Ugh” Louis says, as hot water hits his face and relaxes him a little bit. He made a quick work of showering and run downstairs where he found Ben feeding their hawk Horus whom they’ve had since he could remember. “Hi Bennie! hi Horus!” as he kisses Cibil’s cheek whispering to her “good morning to the most gorgeous little sister” and moved to sit and eat his breakfast as fast as he could (without choking, thank you very much!). Once done, he helped Ruby clear the table and with a flick of her wrist the dishes were done and they were ready to start a new day in their little shop all together. 

It was just after lunch break when Leo and his girlfriend Julia entered the shop hand in hand. The sight sickened Louis but he rolled his eyes at his sisters when they made gagging noises and went to greet his friend. “Hey Leo” as he gives him a sweet smile making his eyes go all soft and crinkly and then offers a grin and says “Welcome Julia! What brings you two lovebirds here?” The couple looks at each other and back at Louis grinning. Leo cleared his throat and said “I couldn't wait any longer and asked Julia to marry me!” he shrugged as Julia spoke astonished “He didn't even have a ring! Can you believe him?!” Louis forced a chuckle but ended up too fake anyways as he wanted to cry. This very moment, Ruby felt the tense energy and stood in the counter asking Louis to bring her the rings from the storage room. She turned to look at Julia and with her (too well known) devilish smile said “So I take it you two were ring hunting all morning and we are your last hope at finding something then?” to which Julia gave a serious nod “precisely! We are looking for something unique so I thought your shop was the one for that”. Louis came back from the storage room, thoughtful and finally said “Why don't you go see the new collection we received? Ruby, love, go take Julia and show her our best models! It’s my gift for my best friend and his soon to be wife!” Ruby nodded and took Julia with her to the farthest section of the store reserved for special jewellery.


	2. 2

Harry was only turning 7 years old that morning. It was his birthday that morning and he was excited to wake up to his family singing and showering him with kisses and presents. But instead, he was awakened by the sound of his family screaming in pain. He opened his emerald green eyes alarmed to see his sister, Crystal, running to him silently shutting him up, covering his little body with random items of clothing, holding him in her strong arms and ran through the back door never looking back. A glimpse of what he saw was enough; his parents unconscious and bleeding on the floor. 

Harry woke up gasping for air. It was just another nightmare. For the past years he’s been having the same nightmare which is nothing but a vivid memory of his world collapsing, of his parents slowly dying a painful death, of his sister running with him in her arms through the woods.  
When he and Crystal made it to the next town, exhausted, they stopped in front of the Goídel, a small family business pub owned by Bob Horan, an Irish man. The smell of food reminded them how hungry they were. Crystal took her brother and went inside to beg for some food.  
Matilda and Bob Horan were hard workers forming a simple but honest and loving family together with their only son Niall who was Crystal’s age.  
Matilda didn’t hesitated and prepared some food and hot drinks for the desperate children. After Bob had interrogated Crystal about their situation, Matilda cried and hugged both Harry and Crystal for hours and with a silent agreement with her husband decided to look after the siblings and welcome them in their small family. 

10 years later, as soon as they were 23 years of age, Crystal and Niall ended up getting married. The couple and Harry moved away to a tiny house fitting for them three.  
Life was quiet until Harry's 18th birthday came around. He started smelling peppermint and pine. Niall and Crystal sat him down for a talk. Harry knew he came from magical blood (his sister is a witch for fuck sake!) but up to this date, he never showed any sign of any magical power. He got to discover then that he developed a scent meaning he will not find out what his magical power is until he finds his soulmate (ugh! what a bummer). Harry also learned about the Clan who killed his parents and his entire Tribe.

The Rakdos Clan was a group of people with no magical power but had hatred against anyone who possesses any. The Rakdos wanted power and the only way to get it was to kill every creature with magic in their blood. After the Clan attacked and killed the entire Tribe, they remained silent and haven’t attacked ever since. Some of them moved places, others died of age but currently only ten members were remaining. 

 

Harry was sat on his bed rubbing sleep from his eyes when he noticed he wasn’t alone in his room. Crystal, Niall and his two best friends Zayn and Liam were standing on the threshold by the door.

Harry met both Zayn and Liam when Niall noticed his scent and suggested him to meet with them. As fast they get introduced, Harry sniffed a sweet vanilla smell swirled with something flowery like orange blossom. Harry was surprised to know that Zayn and Liam were soulmates having their scents mixed as soon as they found each other. Harry spent most of his days with Liam and Zayn in their farm since he was 18 for almost 10 years now that he is 27. 

Harry knew why his family and friends were surrounding him. Today is his twenty seventh birthday, twenty years since the tragedy.  
Niall broke the silence first “Rise and shine sleepy boy! Today is your day! We’re going to be eating cake for breakfast mate!” Harry chuckled “You mean it’s your lucky day not mine!” If anyone had the charms to melt the tension of any situation it was Niall. Harry loves Niall to bits even though he can be a pain in the ass sometimes. Harry just smiled and let everyone hug him and went to shower for a good start of day.  
Once he made his way downstairs hearing laughter and joy, he thought to himself that’s what he could have had heard if the Clan hadn’t murdered his parents in cold blood. He shook his head to clear his mind and made his way to the table laughing as he noticed a piece of the cake missing “Never had it in you to wait huh?” to which Niall did not even flinch just grinned and said “You took forever to get ready lad, I was starving”. They continued with their banter until it was time for Liam and Harry’s Training session. They trained every two days physically and the day in between Harry would join Zayn in the farm’s library and learn everything about potions and protection spells. The Clan was not going to remain silent forever so Harry was getting prepared and ready to counter.

When Niall shook Harry awake in the middle of that same night screaming, Harry was not ready at all. “Harry fucking wake up bro. I had a dream!” Harry, still disoriented, only cracked one eye groaning “Uh rude! We all have nightmares Niall… I don’t go and wake you man” but Niall was not having any of it, screaming “Harry I am a psychic my power show up in dreams!” Harry got into a sitting position "Ok man spill". Niall tried to calm himself by taking a big breath of air “Ok, listen, a Clan member will discover two witches and they need your help to be saved from getting burned alive. You have ten hours! Come on! Stand up and call the boys we need to start moving… NOW!” Harry then realised that Niall was very serious and jumped into action while groaning “Why the fuck this Clan has something with my birthday!”  
15 minutes later he was at Zayn and Liam step door…


	3. 3

Ruby tried and failed to not let her blood boil from all the bitchy critics Julia’s tongue kept rolling with, she rolled her eyes for the hundredth time “Julia if you wanted a normal ring shop you could've gone to one, we have special unique items it’s Odds and Wonders not generic and mainstream” to which Julia huffed “I know, but it’s funny to see Louis all flustered and squirming like a schoolgirl with a crush all these years and he still does not understand Leo is mine… No wonders Leo keeps telling he gets uncomfortable in his presence” and oops Louis was not supposed to hear that.  
Ruby face-palmed but as soon as she saw the hurt expression on her brother’s face she knew she wouldn’t let Julia get out of the shop with that smug face... Suddenly an idea popped in her head. She looked at Julia and asked “I have a ring that belongs to a royal family member if you want to see it”. Julia grinned and nodded. 

Louis could not believe his ears, so Leo did not only knew about him being into males and him being a carrier but he also knew about Louis having a crush on Leo… “Fuck me!” Leo turned to him confused “What?” (Oh no! I did not say that out loud fuck) “nothing just forgot something I needed to deliver”.  
Louis turned again to think why Julia would want to see Louis suffer and why would both her and Leo, his best friend, want to make fun of him unless they were homophobic.  
Louis slapped himself mentally. Of course Leo isn't homophobic he has known about me being gay for years and we’re still friends! Plus, he even commented on me always smelling good numerous times… which is not false... His thought process was cut short as he heard a loud scream from where Ruby and Julia were trying on rings.  
“Ruby get it off it is burning my skin! God it won’t come off! Help please!!”. Ruby smiled mischievously “Calm down Julia I’ll go get a cream that'd help… no worries” and ruby disappeared in the storage room leaving a screaming Julia behind her,  
Leo ran towards Julia and remained silent as if gobsmacked. Julia’s ring finger was totally burned and skinless. Ruby came back with a potion (no no no cream) and a protective strip pushing away Leo on the side. “Julia I want you to give me your hand and bear the pain for a bit ok?”  
As Ruby poured the cream, she whispered a spell supposedly for herself. The ring came off sliding down and they could see the flesh reappear on Julia’s ring finger as if nothing happened. Ruby quickly bandaged the wound safely.  
Julia just stood there without a word. As if she had been pierced by a lightning, she got out of the shop running and not looking back. Leo looked with wide eyes and concern at Ruby and ran after her leaving a clueless Louis at the counter.

When Leo found Julia, she was leaning against the wall trying to catch her breath. He approached to reassure her and try to know what had happened but she pushed him away and as crazy she went on “Leo what was that in the shop? We went there to make fun of the fag one and I almost lost my ring finger! and Ruby? she just… what was that Leo? This can’t be possible! I am losing my mind here! I need to… I’m going home”.

Julia took off running as Leo sighed going inside the shop to speak with Louis. But instead of Louis, it was Cibil standing at the counter with a lost look towards the horizon. Her eyes were shining changing colour simultaneously from Blue to cloudy Grey to Black. Unable to believe what he was witnessing, he managed to stutter a “tell Lou I am coming back later to apologise”...

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Louis asked Ruby for the millionth time “What happened Rub? Why was Julia screaming?”  
Louis was getting nervous since his sister kept being speechless.  
“Love, have you hurt her? Did you say something to protect me? I would understand, it’s ok… please Ruby answer me”.  
His sister’s eyes filled with tears as she said “I hated what she said about you Lou. It was so mean!” She looked down and said in a small voice “I cursed the ring so she got burned”. Before Louis could say anything she hurried “But I healed her! I couldn’t stand her in pain… I am sorry brother”  
Louis was too shocked to say anything so he just stared at his sister but then without thinking he shouted “You? You what? What were you thinking about? She saw you doing Magic Rub! Fuck… no no no… Why Ruby? Oh no… I have to go see dad Ben, let’s see what he has to say about it”.  
As Louis kept running on his way out of the store, he heard Cibil screaming his name but it could wait, he had an emergency to take care of...

Bennie was sitting with Horus, his longtime friend hawk, reading a book with his afternoon tea, or at least that’s how Louis found him when he entered the salon shouting “Dad! Ben! something bad happened!” and without breathing he continued “Ruby performed magic when Julia got hurt and Ruby said that Julia screamed and ran out of the shop”  
Ben stood up alarmed he asked “Was Leo with her?”  
Louis gave a quizzical look before answering “Yes but he seemed unfazed and even said he’ll come back later to apologise for how Julia acted. Why?”  
Ben was already grabbing his coat and hurrying to get out “Hurry Lou, we have to go get your sisters as fast as possible. We need to have a talk”  
Louis followed without asking a word.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Both Louis and Ben were not ready for the sight that welcomed them; black thick blood, three unconscious bodies were lying on the shop’s floor. Two of them were his sisters unharmed physically. But Leo’s body was pierced with a carved arrow through his chest.  
Ben ran towards the girls’ bodies to check on them and Louis, well Louis was half mortified and half fascinated by the arrow. He had never seen anything like it and despite the stench of the blood, all he smelled was the fresh scent of peppermint and pine. The closer he got to the arrow the stronger the smell was.

Ruby was first to awaken. She held her head still dizzy. Followed by Cibil who immediately started crying and babbling “I… I tried… I tried… to warn you Lou… but you… you ran and didn’t listen”. He hugged his little sister trying to comfort her without taking his eyes off Leo's lifeless body... Leo, his forbidden love is now dead (this can’t be happening, OMG ! What did happen? What am I going to say to Julia? OMG Leo is dead!).  
He was taken out of his inner turmoil and desperation with Ruby's next words “Leo was here with another man. They asked for you and when we said you were not here, they tried to force us to go with them… maybe to protect us from whoever killed Leo I don’t know”  
“I tried to warn you because I had a vision” her little sister affirmed. “I saw Leo dead. Unfortunately I couldn’t see when neither where… I am sorry… my power is still limited… It’s my entire fault”  
Louis shushed his sister assuring that it was not her fault at all. "The only culprit here is this murderous bastard! Damn it, you could have been dead anyway!" spat Louis. “I could have waited for you to tell me Cib, if it's anyone fault, it's mine”  
Ben was watching from afar the scene between the siblings without saying a word, remembering that he can't, he can't change fate.  
Suddenly Louis turned towards Ben and with tight throat he pleaded “Dad, what should we do now?”  
For a mere second, Bennie did not know what to answer. He quickly regained consciousness and replied "Son, I think we should call his father, he has to know. He'll know what to do with the body. You stay here; I'll take care of it."  
Ben went to the office to make the call, thinking that everything had already begun...

Meanwhile, Louis was pacing thinking about what he could do. Someone killed his best friend for fuck sake! He could not sit idly by. He has to do something to revenge his best friend's death and his sisters' attack.  
His thoughts were affected by the strong smell... that smell of peppermint and pine so enveloping and so attractive (what’s wrong with me?) . He looked towards the dead body of his friend and this is when he knew.  
“I am going to hunt whoever did that. I am going to hunt them and kill them with them own arrow” he said out loud. He reached for the arrow and pulled it out from the flesh feeling a bit dizzy not from the scene but from the intense smell.

By the time the four of them had clean the place and put some white linen over Leo’s body, Alexander Rakdos entered the shop, making everyone startle. He claimed "Where is my son?"  
Alexander Rakdos was like a bear. Both his complexion and his character always made Louis think of him like a bear. Louis has always had enormous respect (and fear, yes, all right) for Leo's father.  
Ben went to make the first move but Louis was faster “Mr Rakdos I am so sorry. We don’t know what happened. He wanted to protect my sisters. We came back to the shop to find him dead by a blade stabbing him in the chest (yes he lied). I promise you I will kill whoever did this”  
Not caring about Louis's words, Alexander Radkos turned to his son's lifeless body and lifted him carefully. He went to the exit door and only then he looked at Louis and said "I'm going to bury my son in the woods, if you want, you can come with me".

\--------------------------------------------

 

Louis returned home to his father and two sisters the air was tense. He was exhausted and distressed but the anger was stronger. He approached the table where his sisters were sitting and pulled out the arrow from his leather purse.  
Ruby took the arrow without a word. After a while scrutinising it, she exhaled fascinated “Wow… whoever put the potion on the arrow is a genius”  
“What do you mean Rub?” Louis asked.  
Ruby still mesmerised added “I mean that the person who made this is a witch obviously and a good one! I am telling you!”  
Ben sat between the three kids and said to Louis “are you sure you want to go after who did this son?”  
With a lot of determination Louis answered “Of course I do dad. My best friend has been killed. My sisters almost died too. Who is going to do something anyway? I need to know what happened and why!”  
“You need to be careful Lou. We don’t want you to be killed too” his little sister Cibil pleaded.  
“Your sister is right son, you will need some help. I will give you the keys to free Horus. He will protect you and help you finding whoever you are looking for”. 

Louis later was laying in his bed trying to rest for what was coming, however his eyelids wouldn’t shut as the smell of peppermint and pine haunts his nostrils. Unable to sleep, he decided to get up and not waste more time. He got dressed wisely, prepared his backpack with weapons, food and water. When ready, he went to free Horus and started to track the scent through the woods. 

Louis remembered then that Ben needed to have a talk…


End file.
